Felix Reid
Sir Felix Alexander Reid is one of the main characters in the series, he's a vampire and an ally of Akane Sakamoto. He has a crush on Daniel Ashworth and formerly on Scarlet Roche but his feelings towards her weren't mutual. Appearance Felix is rather tall and skinny with an extremely pale complexion and baby blue (chestnut brown when he was a human) hair. He has crimson eyes with pale yellow sclerae, protruding fangs and a vampire bite on his neck. His attire consists of a light blue frock coat with pale blue trimmings over a powder blue shirt and a dark red ascot tie, a pair of white trousers and black loafers. Personality Felix is wisecracking, fun-loving but also narcissistic and selfish; he isn't genuinely so, and uses this as a cover for his depressing past. One thing he can't deny is his lust: a proud hedonist, he is usually seen flirting with girls and sometimes guys. He is also rather posh and eccentric, and a perfectionist. Felix is one of the few characters in the series that is aware that he is trapped in a fictional world and believes none of this should exist. Unlike Terry though, he can't communicate with his "creator". Powers and Abilities Felix has the standard vampire abilities. *'Massive Strength -' Felix is (apparently) physically much stronger than Akane, even though he was rather frail as a human (he survived World War I, that should say something). However, he rarely engages in combat. *'Enhanced Reflexes -' He is super agile and can run, jump or climb without getting exhausted way too easily. He mostly uses this to get away with his pranks and to fool Scarlet. *'Enhanced Durability -' Things he can't withstand are garlic, holy water (and things regarding religion in general), sunlight, and another vampire's bite, among others. *'Fangs -' Felix's show all the time. *'Immortality -' Felix stopped aging at the age of 20 and is highly immune to any diseases, illness, viruses and infections. *'Telepathy -' Felix is able to communicate with other vampires and Dhampirs by using his mind power. Trivia *His signature animal is, oddly enough, the praying mantis. *He and Koji are the only vampires known to drink animal blood instead of human blood, since people would discover his true nature. *Over the years, he had apparently forgotten about his marriage with Mia, mostly he got over her death, but also because of the stigmatization of child marriage. *His name means "lucky, successful" in Latin; Scarlet occasionally takes advantage of this to create puns based on his name ("Felix Navidad"). *His surname is the Old Scots term for "red"; red was the signature color of the Reid family, but in Felix's case the origin would be more apropos as a vampire rather than back when he was human. *Felix isn't the best when it comes to technology. Using smartphones is hard for him, and he reluctantly would ask Portia for help. *As a child he used to collect small wooden toy trains. Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Characters Categorie:Males Categorie:Monster Killers Categorie:Vampires Categorie:Fathers Categorie:Reid Family Categorie:Ashworth Family